tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu2.1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu2.1 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 2.1 SLAVE-WOMAN'S MANSION (18) (Dasi-vimana) While the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Jetavana, a certain lay-follower who lived in Savatthi went to the monastery at evening time with many lay-followers, listened to Dhamma(path of eternal truth), and when the assembly had risen, approached the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) and said, "Reverend sir from now on I will give four perpetual meals." Then the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) talked a talk on Dhamma(path of eternal truth) to him as befitted the occasion and dismissed him. He said to the superintendent of meals, "Reverend sir, I have appointed four perpetual meals for the Order(of monks). From to-morrow on, let the worthy gentlemen come to my house", and went home He explained the matter to this slave woman and said, "In this matter you must be constantly diligent." "Very well," she replied. By nature she was full of faith, desirous of merit, virtuous, therefore every day she rose very early, prepared excellent food and drink, having made the places for sitting well swept, well rubbed with perfume; she prepared the seats, and when the monks had arrived, caused them to be seated there, paid respectful homage, honoured them with perfumes, flowers, incense and lamps and served them respectfully. Now one day when the monks had finished their meal, she approached them, paid her respects and spoke thus; "How, pray, reverend sirs, is there utter releases from these ills or birth and so forth?" The monks gave her the refuges(Buddha; Dhamma-path ;Sangha-order) and the five precepts(sheel, morality), explained the nature of the body, and incited her to give thought to decay. Afterwards they taught her about impermanence. keeping the percepts for sixteen years, from time to time reflecting attentively, one day she had the benefit of hearing Dhamma(path of eternal truth), and because of the maturity of her understanding she developed insight and realized the fruit(benefit) of stream-entry(sotapana, first stage of spiritual awakening). Soon after wards she died, and was reborn as a favorite attendant of Sakka(Indra, king of angels). And she roamed about in the parks and so on, feted by sixty thousand musical instruments, enjoying great deva(angel)-bliss, amusing herself with her entourage. The venerable Elder Monk Maha-Mogggllana saw her in the way described above and asked her: 1 "Like Sakka(Indra, king of angels), in the delightful Cittalata Grove, you stroll about, attended by a throng of women on every side, making all the quarters(directions) shining like the healing star. 2 Because of what is your beauty such? Because of what do you prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear t o your heart? 3 I ask you, devi(angel) of great majesty, what merit did you when you were born a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" 4 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, when asked the question explained of what deed this was the fruit(benefit): 5 "When I was born a human being among men, a woman slave I was, a menial in a household, a lay-follower of the One with Vision, of Gotama(Buddha), widely famed. 6 With effort gained was I in the Dispensation of that steadfast one. Let this body break up as it may, herein in no relaxing (of effort). 7 The Way of the five rules of training, secure, auspicious, is said by the wise to be without a thorn, without tangle, straight. 8 Look at the fruit(benefit) of effort as achieved by a little woman. Companion of the king am I, of Sakka(Indra, king of angels) who is of highest power. 9 Sixty thousand musical instruments wake me from my sleep: Alamba, Gaggara, Bhima, Sadhuvadin and Samsaya, 10 Pokkhara and Suphassa; Vinamokkha and other (women): Nanda as well as Sunanda, Sonadina, sucimhita, 11 Alambusa, Missakesi, and the pitiless one called Pundarika, Eniphassa, Suphassa, and Subhadda, Muduvadini- 12 These and other more lovely (devatas(angels)) arouse the nymphs (from sleep). In the morning they come to me and say. come, we will dance, we will song, come, let us delight you. 13 Not for those with deeds of merit not done, for those alone with deeds of merit done is this Nandana(Eden), without grief, delightful, the great Grove of the (Three-and- Thirty(heaven)) . 14 Not here nor beyond is there bliss for those with deeds of merit not done, but bliss there is here and beyond for those with deeds of merit done 15 Of such as long for companionship, by these much righteousness must be done, for they who have done deeds of merit delight, rejoice in heaven".